


Reward Amidst the Punishments

by DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)



Category: Counting Sins, nannersverse, nannerverse - Fandom
Genre: @ stick and jason I hate you BOTH, Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, brief reference to prior physical abuse, brief reference to threatened castration, forced relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful
Summary: Jason doesn't love Stick in a normal way. Stick doesn't love him back in a normal way. Their version of a date night doesn't go a normal way.
Relationships: Jason/Stick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Reward Amidst the Punishments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Counting Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399269) by [DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful), [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners), [QueSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph). 



Stick groans, pulling his hands to his head and tugging at his hair.  
Jason laughed, watching the pathetic thing rip at his hair and moan beneath him.  
He had him tied to the bed, his hands bound together and chained above his head to the headboard. He was stripped nude aside from his collar, but Jason was unbound and down to his black jeans.  
He wanted to take his time with Stick, but seeing him all helpless to him was making his cock ache something fierce. He drew his face down to Stick’s cock, stiff in spite of his fear, and let his breath ghost across it. Stick whimpered, his thin hips shaking - the idea of Jason sucking his cock felt impossibly lewd and taboo, in spite of everything they’d done. It was simultaneously the most terrifying and arousing thing he could imagine. Jason leaned in and opened his mouth, taking the tip of his cock gingerly between his lips.  
Stick couldn’t help the whine in the back of his throat. Precum was beading at the tip of his cock between Jason’s lips and he thought he might cum right there, if he wasn’t so terrified he thought he also might faint. Jason let his breath ghost over Stick’s cock and watched him tremble in need, holding his watery gaze.  
He grinned wolfishly, grazing the tips of his teeth along the head of his cock.  
Stick’s eyes were open so wide Jason thought they might pop out, and his chest heaved as he started to hyperventilate. He bit down gently, just enough for Stick to feel an uncomfortable pressure. He felt a spark of desire, imagining biting down and chewing his cock off while he screamed. Then he could make love to Stick until he passed out from blood loss, and take him to the red zone to stitch him up. Then he’d /really/ be the undeniable alpha of the house, both his bitches castrated and forever denied of their pleasure. Talk about some real cock envy.

But he wasn’t going to do that, at least not anytime soon. He gave the tip a short lick and pulled away, reaching down to palm himself through his pants. Stick looked relieved enough he might pass out. 

He bent down over him again, pulling his legs apart to nip up the inside of his thighs. He wasn’t going to hurt him too badly today, this was supposed to be a treat. He needed to provide Stick with both his greatest pains and greatest pleasures to keep an iron fist around him. He’d been zealous with his punishments lately, maybe even let himself get a little carried away a few times, but he had to offer carrot once in a while among the sticks. And truthfully, he did find the idea of having sex with Stick appealing - imagining him moaning his name in pleasure make a possessive joy curl low in his stomach.  
He uncapped the bottle of lube he’d set aside and slicked his fingers with it, wasting no time to open Stick up and stuff him full of fingers. Quickly Stick was squirming beneath him, making the sweetest little gasps of want as he molested him open. His feet scrambled for purchase on the mattress, bucking his hips as if seeking more, or at least the slightest pressure on his cock. Jason didn’t intend on giving him any relief, but it was cute to see him so needy like this. Usually he was begging him to stop, not begging him for more. It made that possessive need curl deep in him stronger this time, and he released himself from his pants, slicking his cock with a wet hand. Stick keened in need from the bed, and Jason had to take deep, practiced breaths to resist the urge to plunge his cock into him and fuck him until he begged for him to stop.  
And then more.  
He bit his lip and pressed the head of his cock to Stick’s opening, thrusting in shallowly, a little deeper each time. He grabbed the backs of Stick’s knees, pushing them to fold his legs back and make him expose himself further to him. Pressing Stick’s knees into his thin chest, he easily bottomed out in him, closing his eyes for a moment to relish in the heat and tightness.  
He drew back slowly before shoving his hips back forwards, driving a delicious sound from Stick below him. He did it again, and again, laying over Stick’s prone body to press close to him as he fucked him deep. He pressed his face into the crook of Stick’s neck, his teeth finding the  
leather of his collar and tugging at it as he took his pleasure.  
Stick’s straining cock was neglected between them, the barest friction from Jason’s lower stomach keeping him achingly hard. Jason was admittedly a skilled lover, unyielding but not without technique. After only a few minutes he was struggling to push back against him, wanting more. A pleasure was building low in his stomach and up his back. Jason laying atop him felt shockingly intimate, and he could feel him nipping his collar, but then kissing his neck.  
He started to feel intensely aware of every movement, and his body felt hot and sensitive. He was vaguely aware his mouth felt dry, but in his haze he didn’t realize he was gasping in pleasure.

Stick was making the most wanton sounds beneath him, and it was driving Jason mad. He was pistoning his hips hard enough that he could hurt him if he hadn’t prepared him so well, and Stick was taking it like a champ, writhing in pleasure beneath him.  
He pressed his lips to the shell of Stick’s ear.  
“Does that feel good baby?”He murmured.

“Yes!” Stick gasped out shakily.

“I’m the only one who can make you feel this good, I’m the only one who can do this to you.”

Stick let out a sob and nodded vigorously.

“You love this, you love this so much when I fuck you like this, you want it all the time.”

Stick agreed again and again with every sweet poison he whispered in his ear. He felt himself getting close and slowed down, leaning back before Stick again. He was a mess on the bed, his hands limp in the chains and his skin pinked from his cheeks to his swollen cock. 

“Did I cum?...” Stick murmured in a dry rasp. Jason leaned in.

“I make you feel so good, you can’t even tell if you’ve cum?”

“I’m sorry,” Stick gasped out, but Jason’s head was swimming. He leaned back and wrapped a fist around Stick’s cock, making him keen in need, and stroked him, working back up to fucking him good and hard.

Stick came only after a minute, crying out sweetly as he spilled himself into Jason’s fist. Seeing Stick come apart like that on his cock was too much to bear, and he gave him a solid few more thrusts until he was keening in post-orgasm sensitivity, and he came inside him with a groan. Stick moaned weakly and slumped down to the mattress. Jason impulsively surfed forwards, kissing him full on the mouth. Stick’s eyes opened dreamily and Jason pulled out, laying beside him.

He loved to make Stick hurt, loved to see him writhe in agony only Jason was creative enough to inflict. Offering a carrot and a stick, Jason definitely enjoyed the stick.

But this was pretty damn good, too.

Stick looked up at him with wide, devotion-filled eyes as he leaned over him to unchain him. As he started to pull back, Stick grabbed him suddenly, but before he could draw a fist he felt shy lips press to his cheek, and then he was released. 

“I’m sorry, I - I’m sorry.” Stick whispered, automatically cringing away from him in wait of retribution. 

Jason paused for a moment, weighing his desires, before cupping his face in his hand, meeting his gaze, and giving him another kiss.

Oh yeah, this would work just fine.


End file.
